


La famiglia non ha fine con il sangue

by sushiprecotto_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Disabled Character, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gai is disabled, Gen, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Neji is still dead, Parent Rock Lee, Parent Tenten, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiprecotto_chan/pseuds/sushiprecotto_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>[Spoiler finale di Naruto] </b><br/>La fine del manga ci ha dato diversi elementi sul destino del team Gai: Neji è morto; Gai, dopo l’apertura dell’ottava porta, è ridotto in carrozzella, e gioca a scacchi con Kakashi, che intanto è diventato Sesto Hokage; Tenten ha un negozio di armi che ha chiamato Ten<sup>3</sup> e Rock Lee ha avuto un figlio, Metal Lee, che allena personalmente.<br/>Questa Raccolta vuole dare un’idea di quella che può essere stata la storia di questi quattro personaggi in seguito alla Quarta Guerra Ninja.<br/>[Lee/Tenten e Kakashi&Gai]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be in my eyes, be in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Note dell’autrice:** Salve a tutti! Questa raccolta sarà composta da diverse storie staccate tra loro, e diverse sia per collocazione temporale che come protagonisti. La maggior parte le ho scritte in occasione di challenge per il sito maridichallenge su LJ, puntando, insomma, a liberarmi da più prompt possibili, quindi alcuni capitoli saranno formati da diversi momenti staccati l’uno dall’altro.  
>  Tengo moltissimo a questi personaggi e a quello che potrebbe essere stato il loro destino. Spero di aver dato loro giustizia. Vi prego di non risparmiarvi rispetto al dire la vostra con consigli, critiche e commenti, perché sarebbe di grande aiuto per me avere l’occasione per migliorarmi.
> 
>  **Introduzione (alla prima storia):** _Rock Lee cercò di fare meno rumore possibile mentre pian piano si dirigeva verso la cucina scavalcando le sagome dei suoi studenti, ancora profondamente addormentati e avvolti nei loro futon._ (Fanfiction scritta per un prompt di tumblr; Lee ha preso in casa uno dei suoi studenti, rimasto orfano dopo la Quarta Guerra, e finisce per adottare anche i suoi due fratelli minori. Accenni Lee/Ten perché SÌ.)  
>  **Note:** Perché tumblr fa male. Ma tipo, molto, molto, molto, molto male. Soprattutto alla mia sanità mentale e ai miei feels.  
>  Un mese fa ho trovato un post che recitava _“i just wanna see rock lee as an adult taking care of kids. like what if he becomes a sensei and the younger generation is mostly orphaned because of the war. one of his students has a couple of younger siblings and they…end up living with lee?? ok i want to see lee getting a little girl ready for school at the academy and he does her hair every morning. he literally runs her to school every day, she sits on his shoulders, she’s always the first person there.”_  
>  Riguardo Gai Maito in questa storia (e tra i miei headcanon): Gai-sensei è sopravvissuto all’ottava porta grazie a Naruto, ma l’averla aperta gli ha accorciato comunque la vita di parecchio (anche se è piuttosto resistente, quindi suppongo che potrebbe vivere fino a cent’anni) e (come abbiamo potuto vedere dall’ultimo capitolo del manga) in carrozzella, con una gamba fuori uso. Al tempo di questa storia è ancora vivo e vegeto, ~~sposato con Kakashi~~ e vive in una clinica.  
>  Quindi. …Okay, quindi niente. Quindi ho amato da IMPAZZIRE l’idea e oh the feels e… ho scritto questo.  
> L’ho cominciato quasi un anno prima rispetto al finale del manga. Attualmente sono la babysitter di due gemelli che sono stati adottati dai loro genitori. Questo ha cambiato ancora di più il modo di vedere questa storia.  
> La fanfiction che vi apprestate a leggere in realtà si può considerare come la prima di una serie di storie post-Canon (= post finale della serie), Future!fic e – talvolta – Slice of Life con accenni Lee/Tenten e Kakashi/Gai che ho scritto e che intendo continuare a scrivere. È la più breve e semplice delle altre storie, ma volevo iniziare con questo siparietto, da cui tutto è nato.

I tre ragazzini (in ordine di età, e significato del nome):

**RYOTA** (亮太): Significati:

1)     "Forte."

**KOJI** (光司): Significati:

1) "Secondo figlio scintillante."

**TOMOKO** (1-友子, 2-知子, 3-智子): Significati:

1)     "Bambina amichevole," 2) "Bambina che sa," e 3) "Bambina saggia."

 

 

 

 

Rock Lee cercò di fare meno rumore possibile mentre pian piano si dirigeva verso la cucina scavalcando le sagome dei suoi studenti, ancora profondamente addormentati e avvolti nei loro futon.

Normalmente li avrebbe svegliati all’alba puntando la giovanile sveglia a forma di tartaruga ereditata da Gai-sensei alle cinque e urlando loro in modo entusiasta quante nozioni meravigliose e allenamenti al massimo delle loro capacità li avrebbero aspettati quella mattina, ma quel giorno era diverso dagli altri.

Quello era un giorno speciale.

Dopo essersi infilato nel bagno ed essersi fatto una doccia veloce ma rinvigorente, si mise in cucina a fare i pancake, preparandosi ad abbondare con lo sciroppo d’acero.

Aveva indosso una delle sue solite spandex verdi, fresca di bucato e come sempre piuttosto stropicciata.

«Sense’…» Una vocina assonnata provenne dal lato destro di Rock Lee. La ragazzina si approfittò del fatto che Lee avesse le mani occupate per appoggiare la fronte contro al suo braccio.

«Oh, Tomoko. Vedo che sei già desta! È bello vederti sempre giovanile e pronta a cominciare la giornata!»

_Come sempre,_ pensò Rock Lee. Da che lei e i suoi fratelli abitavano con lui, non era passato un giorno in cui la sua piccola Tomoko non si alzasse presto subito dopo di lui, e lo raggiungesse insonnolita in cucina o talvolta anche sulla porta del bagno.

Era la prima persona che Lee vedeva al mattino – anche quando provava ad alzarsi veramente presto, come alle tre o alle quattro di notte, per poter allenarsi fino alle prime luci dell’alba. Una volta ci aveva provato, e un paio di ore dopo, quando era tornato a casa, aveva trovato Tomoko sulla soglia della porta, infreddolita e profondamente offesa. Lei non gli aveva rivolto la parola per tutto il giorno, e Lee sarebbe morto di crepacuore se non le avesse promesso di farsi trovare in casa ogni mattina. Al suo risveglio, lui ci sarebbe stato sempre. Lee pensava che Tomoko si fosse sentita abbandonata, la volta in cui era andato ad allenarsi senza dire nulla ai suoi ‘studenti’. Non la biasimava affatto.

Con la guerra, gli orfani erano triplicati. Era successa esattamente la stessa cosa che Rock Lee aveva vissuto sulla sua pelle quand’era bambino: il disordine generale del dopoguerra aveva lasciato gli orfani creati dai tanti ninja periti nella Quarta Guerra dei Ninja assolutamente abbandonati a se stessi. Si era creato per loro un rifugio in un vecchio edificio grande e grigio ai limiti del villaggio – lo stesso che aveva ospitato per un periodo anche Lee, e a lui venivano i brividi a ripensare a quella parte della sua vita. Le persone erano tutte troppo occupate a recuperare i pezzi della propria vita per curarsene davvero. “Di sicuro c’è qualcuno che già se ne occupa,” era una frase che la gran parte dei suoi conoscenti gli aveva detto, quando Lee aveva preso la decisione di prendersi in casa Ryota.

Certo, non era stato facile prendersi tre bambini in casa così dal nulla, con solo ventidue anni in mano, un appartamento a fazzoletto e pochi soldi in tasca, ma con l’aiuto di Tenten e una certa volontà di mantenere la casa in uno stato decente (cosa che Lee non era mai riuscito a fare) da parte di Ryota, avevano incastrato insieme gli elementi come rotelle di un orologio, ed erano riusciti nell’impresa. E il fatto che i tre piccoli ospiti fossero orfani di guerra e che quindi lo stato desse loro una piccola caparra mensile aiutava, sì.

Non c’era molto da dire. Da che erano diventati quattro – cinque con Tenten, sei con il maestro Gai, sette con Kakashi-sensei –, Lee aveva conosciuto la versione più felice di se stesso. E pensare a Neji non lo distruggeva più come una volta.

Tomoko gli prese la mano, guidandolo con fermezza verso la sedia posta davanti alla finestra.

Lee chiese, cauto: «Non vuoi prima far colazione?»

La bambina contemplò con gli occhi ben aperti i pancake ancora caldi, poggiati poco lontano in un ampio piatto sul tavolo della cucina.

«Bisogna svegliare Ryo e Jiji» gli rispose. Il collegamento mentale a Lee venne veloce e liscio come un uovo che scivola su una patina d’olio: la colazione si faceva sempre insieme, tutti e quattro, quindi avrebbero dovuto svegliare i suoi fratelli. Se avessero svegliato Ryota e Koji, dopo non ci sarebbe stata la calma appropriata per spazzolarle i capelli per bene.

«Bene, allora»

Con movimenti fluidi datogli dall’abitudine, Lee disfò le treccine della bambina, passando le dita tra i piccoli boccoli – che sarebbero tornati naturalmente lisci nel giro di mezzora, scomponendo l’operato delle varie trecce che componeva ogni sera –, e prese in mano il pettine dal suo abituale posto accanto alla finestra.

Per un paio di minuti gli unici suoni che ci furono attorno a loro furono il frusciare dei denti della spazzola sui capelli, il cinguettare di qualche uccello che, mattutino, cantava appoggiato al ciliegio a un braccio di distanza, e il rumore lieve e continuo prodotto dal frigorifero. Lee poteva sentire i respiri profondi degli altri suoi pupilli nella stanza accanto.

Ma a Tomoko piaceva parlare, e non appena si fu ripresa da quella sonnolenza che ancora l’avvolgeva a mo’ di una coperta calda, ricominciò a porgli le domande più assurde, distogliendolo da qualsiasi pensiero potesse aver avuto in precedenza.

(«Sense’, tu e Tenten avrete un figlio, un giorno?»

«C-C-C… COSA?!»

«Uscirà dalla patatina?» Una pausa. Le sopracciglia di Tomoko s’incontrarono a metà strada. «Non voglio che prenda la mia camera. È mia»)


	2. I'll be your father, I'll be your mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è dal punto di vista di Tenten e tratta di come lei partecipi alle vite dei ragazzi adottati da Rock Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggi:** Tenten, Rock Lee, Ryota (OC), Koji (OC), Tomoko (OC), Naoki (OC); Rock Lee/Tenten  
>  **Introduzione:** Lee ha preso in casa uno dei suoi studenti, rimasto orfano dopo la Quarta Guerra, e finisce per adottare anche i suoi due fratelli minori. Tenten assiste alla decisione e partecipa alla loro vita insieme.  
>  **Note:** Scritta prendendo come base un prompt di tumblr, ma in particolare creata per la seconda settimana del Writing Role-Playing Game (WRPG) di @ maridichallenge con i prompt “fedeltà, operosità, ospitalità”. Risente comunque dei prompt della prima settimana, che erano giallo, indaco e verde. Forza team Busters’ Gauntlet!

La prima cosa che venne in mente a Tenten, quella mattina di fine agosto, fu domandarsi chi fosse stato l’idiota che aveva avuto la grande l’idea di dipingere le pareti dell’ospedale di giallo vomito.

Quell’edificio era stato ricostruito dopo il devastante attacco di Pain e riverniciato dopo la Quarta Guerra. Ciò significava che il celebroleso in questione era scampato alla morte in entrambe le catastrofi e che comunque aveva voluto sputare in un occhio agli altri sopravvissuti spalmando quel colore sulle pareti di quella struttura pubblica. Tenten associò distrattamente il giallo che la circondava a delle uova.

Era stanca; non era il giorno adatto per seguire Lee nelle sue follie, ma non aveva potuto dire di no.

Avrebbe di gran lunga preferito evitare di tornare in quell’edificio – o di alzarsi dal letto quella mattina, se proprio la voleva dire tutta – ma era lì per Lee, e lì sarebbe restata.

Le tornò in mente lo spiacevole dialogo avuto il giorno prima con Kankuro; tentò di esiliarlo dai suoi pensieri, ma senza successo.

Risentì la sua voce, chiara e forte: «È tempo che io ritorni a Suna,» e «Credo che non ci vedremo per un po’, in realtà.»

«È stato solo sesso.» Gli aveva risposto schiettamente. «Non è che devi essere gentile.»

Neppure sapeva, il suo interlocutore, che lei si era ritrovata dal nulla a vomitare in bagno alla mattina alle sei neanche cinque giorni prima.

Quando il test di gravidanza era risultato negativo, Tenten più che provare una gioia feroce non si era sentita altro che vuota.

Tornò a guardare il muro davanti a lei. Davvero Lee voleva farlo? Stava mettendo sulle sue spalle una responsabilità enorme, decidendo di prendersi in casa quei bambini, e pareva aver fatto quella scelta con una semplicità disarmante.

Tenten sapeva quanto l’amico fosse affezionato a Ryota, ma tenere d’occhio un ragazzo e guidarlo negli allenamenti era molto diverso dall’accogliere nella propria vita tre orfani, che avrebbero guardato a lui come a un genitore.

«Tenten!» La chiamò finalmente lui, uscendo dalla porta dell’ambulatorio con aria trionfante. «Ho i risultati delle analisi; andiamo a prendere i boccioli della giovinezza fratelli di Ryo!»

Il modulo per la domanda di adozione aveva richiesto più visite mediche e un’analisi del sangue, ma non era stato difficile ottenere l’affidamento dei tre bambini.

Gli orfanotrofi dopo la Quarta Guerra si erano trovati straripanti orfani, e chiunque si presentasse per togliere un peso dalla struttura era il benvenuto. Come “eroe di guerra”, Lee aveva dovuto prima dimostrarsi idoneo e senza disturbi psicologici dati dall’essere stato in battaglia e dai lutti subiti, ma non era servito nient’altro.

Tenten raccolse i suoi averi e si alzò, portandosi al fianco di Lee. Uscirono dalla sala d’attesa col cuore più leggero.

«Gai-sensei ne sarà felice.»

Lee annuì. «Ryo è già andato a dargli la bella notizia. Gli ha fatto visita alla clinica proprio stamattina.»

«Potremmo tornarci una volta portate le cose di Tomoko e Koji a casa tua, se vuoi.»

«Yosh!»

Era strano che un ragazzino serioso come Ryota si trovasse così bene con Lee, ma appena il maestro Iruka aveva chiesto allo shinobi di aiutarlo ad allenarsi e i due si erano conosciuti, pareva essersi adattato alla strana personalità del suo maestro senza problemi.

Ryota reagiva bene alle sfide, s’impegnava duramente e l’attenzione entusiasta datagli da Lee forse era per lui rassicurante, visto che gli adulti che si occupavano di lui con l’affetto di un genitore li aveva persi da anni.

A volte Ryota le ricordava vagamente Neji, ma la verità era che gli era simile e completamente dissimile allo stesso tempo. Ryota aveva sempre indosso un’espressione seria, è vero, ma il suo prorompente naso e i capelli folti e neri non potevano competere con i tratti perfettamente equilibrati e quell’aura di perfezione che erano stati di Neji. Inoltre non prendeva le sfide di Lee nella stessa maniera, né era un vero genio. Sembrava che la presenza di Neji non potesse mai essere sostituibile, nelle loro vite. Il dolore per averlo perso migliorava anno dopo anno, ma Lee sembrava aver preso alla lettera quella promessa che aveva sussurrato al corpo dell’amico: Neji sarebbe sempre stato il suo rivale. E così nemmeno chiedeva più a Gaara o a Naruto di sfidarlo, né pareva aver istaurato con qualcun altro un rapporto lontanamente simile a quello che aveva avuto con il genio degli Hyuuga. La stessa cosa era valsa anche per Tenten. Per i membri del loro team, sembrava poter esserci solo un Neji Hyuuga nelle loro vite.

 _Rock Lee pare non riuscire a mettere un freno alla propria operosità_ , pensò Tenten. E così era: non poteva restarsene immobile, o abbandonarsi in una sorta d’inattività rilassata. Ed era anche per quel motivo che ora erano lì, davanti a uno degli edifici più deprimenti di Konoha, pronti ad affrontare un destino che si erano scelti – che _Lee_ si era scelto, ma se qualcosa riguardava la vita di Lee, allora riguardava anche quella di Tenten –, ma che appariva loro ancora come nebuloso, indefinibile.

La tuta verde e gli scaldamuscoli arancioni flash di Lee cozzavano visibilmente con i colori presenti all’orfanotrofio.

Non ci volle molto per sbrigare le pratiche, e ovviamente Tenten venne scambiata più di cinque volte di seguito per la ragazza di Lee.

Una donna grassottella e di mezza età l’aveva squadrata e le aveva detto, con tono minaccioso:

«Qui teniamo al fatto che i futuri tutori abbiano una vita sentimentale solida ed equilibrata, che non interferisca con la cura degli infanti.»

«Niente di più giusto.» Aveva risposto meccanicamente lei. Non aveva voglia di preoccuparsi di come o come non appariva a quel tipo di stronze, o di farsi capire da loro. Aveva combattuto e Neji aveva dato la vita perché ora loro potessero essere lì a romperle le palle. «Per il mio amico allora non dovete preoccuparvi; la sua vita sentimentale consiste in qualcosa di puramente ideologico.»

Lee le rivolse una delle sue divertenti e ridicole espressioni da cane bastonato.

Poi la donna aprì la camera centoquarantacinque. E loro erano lì.

La loro vista fece sparire da Tenten le sensazioni che le aveva dato vedere il giallo vomito delle pareti dell’ospedale, e che non credeva d’aver portato con sé.

Ryota dava loro le spalle, e parlava ai fratelli. Quando si accorse di loro, si voltò velocemente e fece loro un sorriso ansioso.

«Lee-sensei! Tenten-sama, non pensavo che sarebbe venuta.»

Tenten si mise una mano davanti alla bocca, trattenendo un’espressione tra il sorridente e il ghignante. «Oh Ryota, ti ho già detto che non è necessario chiamarmi così.» In realtà le faceva piacere, perché le ricordava quell’ammirato _Tsunade-sama_ che soleva uscire dalla sua bocca quando aveva l’età di quel ragazzo.

Lee si avvicinò al gruppetto. «È tutto fatto, ragazzi. Quando volete possiamo andare,» Poi prese per mano l’unica bambina del trio.

Lei accettò quella mano con espressione seriosa, quasi diffidente. Tenten si ricordò di quando, una volta, il suo compagno le avesse raccontato che la sorellina di Ryota diventava ancora più chiusa, se davanti a lei c’erano estranei. Tenten suppose che lei stessa e la donna che li aveva accompagnati potessero essere descritte come tali.

«Tomoko, lei è Tenten. Tenten, ti presento Tomoko.»

La bambina la squadrava, come se si stesse domandando dove collocarla.

«È la nuova mamma?» Disse, nascondendosi poi dietro le gambe di Lee. «Non mi piace.»

 

*

 

Le visite a casa di Lee, dopo l’arrivo dei bambini, si erano fatte più strane. Non si trattava più di solo loro due; il disordine che prima aveva caratterizzato la sua casa – che era sempre stata piuttosto piccola – si era trasformato in qualcosa di completamente diverso. Dopo un paio di mesi da che i tre Ishii – questo era il cognome del clan a cui era appartenuta la loro madre, e che i loro genitori avevano deciso di dar loro – avevano cominciato a vivere con lui, Lee aveva finalmente imparato ad avere un metodo per mantenere la casa in uno stato decente.

Ovviamente era stata la pragmatica Tenten a insegnargli suddetto metodo, ma abitare con qualcun altro aveva aiutato Lee a cambiare le sue abitudini.

Così in quel momento il disordine era in realtà un ammasso di tanti tipi di disordini diversi, di tutti e quattro i membri di quella strana famiglia, più l’evidente tentativo di pulizia effettuato da Lee e da Ryota.

Neji era stato piuttosto bravo a pulire. Se in casa di Lee aveva sempre regnato un’anarchia che pareva avere radici profonde – dopotutto, da orfano qual era, nessuno oltre a lui si era mai occupato del suo monolocale – e in camera di Tenten i rotoli di pergamena sembravano essere capaci di spuntare da punti imprecisati della stanza per una volontà propria, ogni volta che andavano a casa del genio degli Hyuuga sapevano che li aspettava un ambiente perfetto. Freddo, certo, ma perfetto.

Casa di Rock Lee era cambiata, dopo che Tomoko, Ryota e Koji erano entrati nelle loro vite, insomma, e così il tipo di ospitalità che le riservava.

Ora il saluto che si facevano una volta che lei andava a trovarlo era quasi sempre veloce, dalla porta, dettato dall’urgenza di mettere a posto qualche casino provocato dai bambini o da lui. Una volta l’aveva trovato a dover pulire l’intero contenuto di una zuppa bollente la cui preparazione aveva dedicato un pomeriggio dal prezioso tatami, su cui avrebbero dovuto dormire tutti la sera stessa.

Quella era stata anche la serata in cui Tenten aveva cominciato a discutere seriamente con Lee l’idea di trasferirsi in un appartamento più spazioso.

L’ospitalità a lei riservata era cambiata, quindi, poiché sembrava che a lei fosse riservato un ruolo tutto particolare. L’ospitalità, per farla breve, non era un concetto legato più alla sua persona perché in pochi mesi già lei era diventata parte del gruppo e di quella casa.

Non sapeva come questo la facesse sentire.

Sapeva soltanto che non avrebbe mai voluto togliersi di dosso quel ruolo di co-tutore per nulla al mondo. Per Lee, al quale le veniva naturale stare accanto, e anche per i bambini, i quali avevano personalità del tutto particolari che non smettevano di stupirla.

 

*

 

Ritrovarsi a tavola con Lee e i ragazzi aveva sempre più il sapore dello stare in famiglia.

Non avrebbe saputo dire da quanto fosse così, ma era una sensazione che le dava gioia.

A volte lei e Lee si allenavano insieme, ma era diventato impensabile farlo alla mattina presto, da quando le “tre pesti” si erano trasferite da lui. Tomoko in particolare era diventata piuttosto possessiva nei confronti di Lee, e odiava svegliarsi senza trovarlo ad attenderla. Da quando aveva cominciato la scuola, Lee se la metteva sulle gambe e le spazzolava i capelli ogni mattina, prima di portarla personalmente a scuola.

Tenten non poteva credere che quei tre avessero avuto solo dieci, otto e cinque anni quando erano venuti a vivere da Lee.

Non c’era molto da dire: Lee avrebbe sempre avuto su di sé quell’aria da perfetto zitello, ma era molto portato per i bambini.

Tomoko era una bambina eccezionalmente arguta, e i suoi fratelli, per quanto avessero un carattere più chiuso, si erano dimostrati una buona speranza per la prossima generazione di ninja. Anche se Tenten non sapeva se Lee volesse che loro diventassero davvero degli shinobi. Dopotutto, per ora Tomoko era iscritta a una scuola normale, e non all’accademia.

Per quanto Ryota e Tomoko fossero capaci, comunque, la curiosità di Tenten ricadeva su Koji, il fratello di mezzo.

Aveva un carattere più difficile, rispetto a quello dei suoi fratelli. Non sopportava che qualcuno con più autorità di lui gli dicesse cosa fare. Aveva molta fantasia ma poca voglia di trovarsi in un “sistema” con delle regole scritte e non scritte da seguire. Non riusciva a restare al suo posto nemmeno se bisognava fare una semplice fila, e lasciava che le attenzioni degli adulti ricadessero sui suoi fratelli, isolandosi dagli altri spesso e volentieri.

Tenten aveva voluto fare delle ricerche pedagogiche, tempo prima, proprio perché si era ritrovata meno capace di trattare con i bambini di quanto si aspettasse – dopotutto non aveva mai dovuto farlo: suo fratello era maggiore di lei di otto anni. Scoprire di non essere brava a relazionarsi con i bambini le aveva dato intimamente fastidio. Non pianificava di avere una famiglia, in futuro, come già facevano diverse sue coetanee: Hinata lo sognava timidamente, ora che le cose con Naruto andavano bene, e Sakura si lamentava di come avrebbe fatto se fosse rimasta incinta, visto che Sasuke era sempre fuori casa; l’unica capace di capirla sembrava essere solo Temari, con cui si era ritrovata a passare molte delle sue serate, quando la sorella del Kazekage faceva visita a Konoha. Non stava pensando a partorire dei figli, quindi, poiché preferiva di gran lunga assicurarsi di mandare avanti come si doveva il proprio lavoro al negozio che aveva appena aperto, tuttavia solo qualche anno prima era stata sicura che le sarebbe venuto immensamente naturale badare a dei bimbi, tanto che si era proposta di fare la supplente in accademia, e ritrovarsi incapace di farsi capire da loro… le dava fastidio. Nel profondo.

Così aveva cominciato a studiare.

Non si fidava granché delle definizioni, ma pensava che Koji fosse un “bambino indaco”, o comunque che avesse comportamenti simili ai bambini “indaco” di cui aveva letto. Questo l’aveva aiutata a darle qualche idea da cui partire.

Così provava a concentrare la propria attenzione su di lui e a non lasciarlo solo per troppo tempo.

«Ti ho mai raccontato come si creano e costruiscono le armi?» Gli chiese una volta.

Gli parlò di fuochi d’artificio, di fili di spada e di movimenti nell’aria di kunai nel modo più artistico che poté.

Dopo sei mesi di discorsi di quel tipo e di dimostrazioni all’aperto si ritrovò a non saperselo più scrollare via dal suo fianco. E lui cominciò pian piano a raccontarle qualcosa dei suoi compagni di accademia.

 

*

 

«Ragazzi! Entrate in casa, o prenderete freddo. Metal, forza! Sei tutto sudato.»

Se una parte di lei aveva paura di diventare la classica vecchia madre incapace di dire nient’altro che non fosse “mettiti la maglia di lana”, ce n’era un’altra che non riusciva a non dire cose di quel genere.

Sua madre era ancora così; non importava quanto intelligente fosse, anche se partivano da tutt’altro, i loro discorsi andavano sempre a vertere in quel punto. L’andava a trovare spesso, le raccontava gli ottimi risultati della sua armeria, e per tutta risposta sua mamma le domandava ancora e ancora “perché mai puliva le armi nuove in casa, ora che aveva un bambino”. Sua madre era una delle persone più intelligenti che conoscesse, e una donna che ammirava, ma non c’era modo di far sì che smettesse di dirle di stare dritta con la schiena, o d’insinuare che forse era meglio prendersi cura di Metal in modo diverso.

Tomoko e suo figlio se ne stavano seduti sulla veranda. Metal era appena tornato da un allenamento con suo padre, ma Lee era sparito sotto la doccia non appena era arrivato a casa e subito dopo aver dato un bacio a Tomoko e a Tenten.

Metal teneva le spalle abbassate.

«Mi prendono in giro per la mia divisa. All’accademia, intendo. Dicono che è troppo verde e ridicola.»

Tenten rimase sulla soglia ad ascoltare. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, in cui si chiese se fosse necessario intervenire; poi Tomoko fece alzare il viso a Metal.

«Sono stupidi. Il verde è il colore migliore che ci sia.»

 _Dà speranza,_ pensò immediatamente Tenten, continuando mentalmente la frase di Tomoko. _Il verde dà speranza_. Si ricordò di quando aveva sedici anni e si era innamorata di Rock Lee. Di quando, parecchi anni dopo, l’aveva baciato per la prima volta.

Dio, si sentiva vecchia.

C’era un senso di _famiglia_ e _fedeltà_ nel rapporto che legava lei, Lee e i ragazzi. Era qualcosa a cui Tenten si appigliava con piacere. Era stata fedele a quei sentimenti – gli stessi che avevano legato anche i membri del Team Gai – per tutta la sua vita, ed era certa che non li avrebbe mai abbandonati.

«Incredibile quanto siano cresciuti.» Le disse Rock Lee, comparendo dietro di lei.

Aveva ancora indosso gli asciugamani – se ne metteva almeno venti addosso ogni volta che faceva una doccia –, e Tenten fece scivolare l’occhio piacevolmente sui muscoli del marito.

«Mmh, è vero.» Disse, abbracciandolo.

Erano ancora al fianco l’uno dell’altra.

«Ah! Ho venduto il Ventaglio Banana di Kinkaku e Ginkako, oggi.»

Lee tirò fuori un’espressione orgogliosa. «La forza della giovinezza cresce ancora dentro di te!»

Era stato strano, vendere quell’arma, prenderla in mano dopo tanto tempo. L’ultima volta l’aveva fatto durante la Quarta Guerra. Era stato come vendere una parte di se stessa.

«Metal, Tomoko, venite in casa o giuro che vi porto dieci giacche lì io!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bambini adottati da Lee:  
>  **Ryota** (significato: _Forte_ ) – il suo “studente” (qualcuno gli ha chiesto di tenergli dietro, ma Lee non è ancora sensei). È l’ometto della casa, il fratello maggiore. Su di lui Lee conta senza problemi se ha bisogno d’aiuto. Non ha un carattere aperto ma dimostra l’affezione per i suoi fratelli e per Lee con le azioni. Si rifiuta di indossare la spandex verde di Lee (e questo provoca dolore a Lee, che cerca di spingerlo a mettersela almeno quando vanno a trovare Gai-sensei). È piuttosto “cool”. Ha dei capelli neri che gli vanno da tutte le parti – e che piacciono alle ragazzine – e dei tratti fisici ancora indecisi, tipici di chi si avvicina all’adolescenza. Ha il naso leggermente pronunciato e leggermente adunco, memore di un incidente con una porta. Dieci anni.  
>  **Koji** (significato: _Secondo figlio scintillante_ ) – Non cerca di prevalere sul fratello e la sorella, ma ha un certo caratterino. Bambino indaco = ha problemi con l’autorità assoluta, è sicuro di sapere chi è, si stanca facilmente se costretto a interagire in un sistema orientato ritualisticamente – che non richiedono il ricorso al pensiero creativo –, appare antisociale, la scuola gli è difficile a livello sociale, non risponde alla disciplina che istilla il senso di colpa (non funzionano i soliti trucchetti del tipo “ora aspetta di vedere quando arriva Tenten!”). Si distanzia dagli altri e non chiede esplicitamente le attenzioni degli adulti, ma in realtà ha molto bisogno di sentire che c’è qualcuno che gli presta attenzione, che bada a lui. Cerca sempre di bere del caffè. Otto anni.  
>  **Tomoko** (significato: _Bambina amichevole/che sa/saggia_ ) – è la pupilla di Lee. È la prima a salutarlo alla mattina (non sopporta svegliarsi e non trovarlo lì). Lee le pettina i capelli e la porta a scuola tutti i giorni. Si salutano solo davanti al cancello. È un po’ possessiva – e gelosa – ma molto intelligente. Tende a rifiutare gli altri per testare la loro resistenza, ma quando si affeziona è fedelissima. Adora i dango e ha un debole per tata Anko, che le passa dango a profusione. Se potesse, resterebbe in acqua tutto il giorno. Cinque anni.


	3. Let me be your everlasting light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai picchiettò le dita sulla sua sedia a rotelle. _Sedia. A. Rotelle._  
>  Le sue braccia tremarono appena, quando mise mano alle ruote.  
>  _Okay, okay, con calma ora_ , pensò, cominciando a muoversi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggi:** Gai Maito, Kakashi Hatake, Rock Lee, Tenten, nominati Shikamaru, Sai e Metal Lee  
>  **Riassunto capitolo:** Gai picchiettò le dita sulla sua sedia a rotelle. _Sedia. A. Rotelle._  
>  Le sue braccia tremarono appena, quando mise mano alle ruote.  
>  _Okay, okay, con calma ora_ , pensò, cominciando a muoversi.  
>  **Parole capitolo:** 3337 (fdp)  
>  **Note:** Scritta per la quarta settimana del WRPG di maridichallenge. I prompt erano parecchi ed è anche per questo che, a differenza degli altri capitoli, questo cambia scenario cinque volte. I POV sono di Gai, Kakashi e Tenten.

Gai picchiettò le dita sulla sua sedia a rotelle. _Sedia. A. Rotelle._  
Le sue braccia tremarono appena, quando mise mano alle ruote.   
_ Okay, okay, con calma ora _ , pensò, cominciando a muoversi.  
Dopo il salvataggio in extremis di Naruto, era stato in coma. E dopo esserne uscito, lo avevano aspettato lunghi mesi in ospedale. L’ospedale era una strana bestia, un mostro disinfettato e appiccicoso con un odore particolare capace di entrarti nelle vene. Non una volta nella sua vita – poco importava quanto fosse gravemente danneggiato il suo corpo – era rimasto in ospedale per più di tre giorni. Era sempre riuscito a scappare via prima, dalla finestra, dal tetto, in qualunque modo possibile. E i dottori alla fine non l’avevano mai costretto a tornare di peso, perché _era Gai Maito, e lui e Kakashi Hatake erano dei mostri, in qualsiasi condizioni fosse se la sarebbe cavata sicuramente_.  
Era il primo giorno che Gai usciva ufficialmente da quella struttura sovraffollata.  Aveva tentato di scappare dalla sua stanza così tante volte che i medici avevano finalmente deciso di lasciarlo andare.  Sarebbe dovuto tornare lì ogni mattina, certo, per la fisioterapia e le visite, ma andarsene dalla costrizione del ricovero e poter tornare a dormire in un letto _suo_ alla notte era tutto quello che Gai desiderava. Per lui si trattava di qualcosa simile alla libertà vigilata, ma era pur sempre _qualcosa_. Era come se parte della sua dignità di _Bestia Blu di Konoha_ gli fosse tornata tutta d’un colpo.  
Sentiva ancora le parole della dolce Sakura: “È meglio così,” aveva detto, rivolgendosi al medico del suo reparto e a un paio d’infermiere. “È quello che vuole di più, gli servirà meglio di una medicina.”  
Quando un medico abile e importante nonché discepolo di Tsunade-sama come Sakura suggeriva qualcosa del genere, era normale ascoltare quella persona e ubbidirle. Gai le era grato per questo.  
Prese le ruote a piene mani, provando a farle ruotare da solo. Aveva cominciato la fisioterapia da un po' di tempo e si era portato dietro due pesi per esercitare i muscoli delle braccia, giusto in caso, ma i suoi arti erano ancora molto deboli. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lui a casa sua, almeno per le prime settimane. Fino a quel momento aveva usato la sedia a rotelle solo per spostarsi da camera a camera e tentare di scappare, ma ci avevano sempre pensato gli inservienti a spingere quell’aggeggio al suo posto – eccetto durante i suoi tentativi di fuga, ovviamente.  
Ci voleva forza per spostare quella sedia. Forza che Gai non aveva – ma almeno i calli sulle sue mani, risultato di decadi di duro allenamento e battaglie, gli erano piuttosto utili per fare presa sui denti delle ruote senza provare male e senza ferirsi.  
“Gai, sei pronto? È ora di andare.”  
Forse non si sarebbe mai abituato al sentire le persone rivolgersi a lui da dietro, pronte per stringere tra le mani la sedia a rotelle e cominciare a muoverlo senza il suo permesso. Kakashi lo aspettò, invece, e spinse Gai fino alla fine del corridoio con cautela, ma cercando al contempo di farlo uscire da lì il più velocemente possibile.   
“Ah, mio caro rivale, finalmente la Bestia Blu torna alla luce del sole!”   
Si tenne stretto alla sedia con entrambe le mani.  
Dal di fuori probabilmente sembravano due shinobi tristi e malmessi che più che fare il check-out dall’ospedale parevano fuggire via dalla struttura con l’atteggiamento di chi teme che qualcuno possa seguirli, ma Gai provò a non pensarci. Era con il suo rivale, stava finalmente uscendo da lì, e il sole fuori splendeva più che mai.  
Gai si permise una grassa risata, quando notò che finalmente avevano portato dietro di loro il cancello della struttura che così attentamente aveva fissato durante la sua permanenza nell’asettica stanza 204.  
Non appena furono fuori dalla portata di possibili medici nelle vicinanze, Kakashi fermò la sedia.  
“Perché ti sei fermato?”  
“Pensavo di farti fare un giro per Konoha, prima di tornare a casa. Ma non so se sia una buona idea. Che ne dici?”  
Quello che Kakashi non disse fu _Non sono sicuro che non si tratti di un’attività stancante per te_ , e Gai lo apprezzò. Per ora l’Hatake lo trattava ancora come suo pari, come se non fosse successo nulla e la gamba di Gai non dovesse rimanere a pezzi – inutilizzabile – e fasciata in un trilione di bende fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, e sperò di poter godere delle attenzioni del suo rivale ancora per un po’. Si vociferava già – di nuovo – che Kakashi sarebbe stato il prossimo Hokage, e questo significava che Gai si sarebbe nuovamente trovato solo.  
“Ne ho voglia. In più, che razza di ninja sarei se non vedessi con i miei occhi i progressi compiuti dai candidi boccioli della giovinezza di Konoha?”  
Kakashi trafficò con la sua borsa al fianco della sua sedia, così che il suo compagno potesse vederlo. Emise un piccolo sbuffo da sotto la maschera, uno di quelli che segnavano un silenzioso sorriso nascosto sotto il tessuto.  
“Dove vuoi andare?”  
Si diressero al parco alla velocità della luce. Avrebbero potuto fare le cose con calma, ma Gai stesso aveva chiesto al suo rivale di accellerare, per puro gusto di assaporare di nuovo come ci si sentiva ad andare incontro al vento.  
C’erano molti bambini a giocare in quel parco, quel giorno. Si godevano il bel tempo e le loro voci combinate creavano un gioioso baccano che Gai reputò inarrestabile.  
Il figlio di Zanna Bianca si fermò proprio davanti a una vallata. Gai improvvisamente si sentì a disagio.  
Notò tutte quelle primule gialle tutt’intorno al parco, e sinceramente non seppe che farci. Il colore che le ricopriva era quasi timido, si avvicinava a malapena al giallo pallido delle bucce di limone. Sembravano fiori estremamente delicati. Di sicuro ne stava schiacciando diversi, sotto il peso del suo trabiccolo.   
Come sempre, la sua lingua fu più veloce dei suoi pensieri. “Volevo essere capace di proteggere la primavera della giovinezza di tutti, Kakashi.”  
“L’hai fatto.” Il suo amico gli diede dei colpetti sulla spalla, in modo quasi imbarazzato. “L’hai fatto.”

*

“Tre, due, uno… Partenza!!!”  
Gai scattò in avanti più velocemente possibile, girando le ruote della sua sedia a rotelle come un forsennato. Kakashi corse lasciando che le braccia penzolassero per conto proprio, com’era già successo in tante delle loro sfide.  
Con il fiato corto, l’adrenalina che scorreva nelle loro vene e il senso di velocità che prendeva possesso dei muscoli, non sembrava essere cambiato molto da prima della Quarta Guerra.  
Si lanciavano contro il vento con tutta la loro forza. Kakashi usava gli edifici come base d’appoggio, mentre Gai saltava le scale che s’incrociavano col suo cammino come fossero fiumi da evitare, riuscendoci perfettamente. Andava avanti a una velocità formidabile, e la sedia a rotelle a malapena scricchiolava quando le capitava di toccare nuovamente terra.  
Gliene avevano dovuto costruire una speciale, all’ospedale di Konoha. Non appena si era ripreso non c’era stata speranza che se ne stesse fermo, neppure con una gamba a pezzi. La prima volta che l’aveva sfidato a una corsa di velocità fra i corridoi ed era partito senza dargli il tempo di cercare di fermarlo, Kakashi si era preso un colpo. E poi si era ritrovato a dovergli _letteralmente_ correre dietro.  
Così, per evitare che un giorno di quelli il suo migliore amico si rompesse l’osso del collo, l’aveva aiutato con i pesi e la fisioterapia e aveva chiesto a un ingegnere medico di costruirgli la sedia a rotelle più aereodinamica e resistente che ci fosse.  
Era stata una sorpresa che Gai aveva apprezzato particolarmente.  
Atterrarono nello stesso momento, segnando il traguardo con narici dilatate e corpi sudati.   
“Fineeee!” Urlò Rock Lee, anche quel giorno giudice delle loro strambe sfide.  
Kakashi si mise le mani sulle ginocchia e provò a riprendere fiato.  
“Oggi la gara è stata vinta… da Kakashi-sense’!”  
Seguirono strani versi provenienti da Gai, a cui il suo rivale rispose con un sorriso.  
“È stata una bella gara.”  
“Complimenti, Kakashi-sensei.” Disse Sai, comparendo dietro di loro. Non l’aveva notato; probabilmente era arrivato in quel momento. Sai gli stava ancora sorridendo con quel modo tutto suo, quando Gai attirò la sua attenzione catturandogli la mano. Kakashi lo guardò. Adesso la sua mano era appoggiata sul bracciolo sinistro della sua sedia a rotelle, coperta da quella di Gai.  
“Bravo, Kakashi.”  
Allo shinobi tornò in mente una strana sfida che avevano fatto una manciata di anni prima, nel giorno in cui era quasi diventato Sesto Hokage. Gai gli aveva regalato dei fiori per congratularsi con lui. Il tono che aveva usato era stato lo stesso che aveva ora la sua voce.  
“Rivale, che ne dici di un bel piatto di ramen, dopo questa grande gara? Ci vuole proprio un enorme porzione di giovanile pasta di frumento. Ti sfido a mangiarne più di me.” Detto questo, gli fece un occhiolino.  
“Yosh! Allora io mi congedo, Gai-sensei!”  
Il suo maestro parve sorpreso.  
“Uh? E dove vai?”  
“A controllare come procede l’assemblamento della giovanile attività di Tenten!” Disse, cominciando a correre via.  
“Aspetta, Lee, ti accompagno.” Sai si unì a lui in un batter d’occhio. Kakashi notò che in mano teneva un volume rilegato. Sperò solo che non fosse uno di quei libri della biblioteca che usava per trovare un modo per fare la corte a Ino. I metodi che sceglieva erano uno più inappropriato dell’altro e non funzionavano _mai_. L’unico risultato che otteneva il più delle volte era essere picchiato sonoramente.   
Avanzarono con calma verso Ichikaru, discutendo del più e del meno. Gai insisteva per guidare lui la sua sedia, ma ogni tanto Kakashi lo aiutava a spingerla. Il suo compagno teneva le mani coperte da delle bende, quando usciva, ma la gara di sicuro aveva reso quegli arti piuttosto stanchi.  
Aveva pensato di fare in modo che Gai avesse una sedia a rotelle a comando manuale, ma l’altro non aveva voluto. Lo aiutava a fare esercizio, diceva.  
“Allora, rivale.” Disse, non appena ebbe alzato la sua sedia con una rotella che era capace di elevare il sedile fino a mezzo metro – la misura perfetta per mangiare al bancone di Ichikaru, e non era stato un caso. “Com’è andata la tua prima settimana da Sesto Hokage?”  
“Abbastanza bene,” Rispose. “Se per bene si può intendere ricevere un mare di scartoffie che ho prontamente evitato passandole a Tenzo.”  
La sorpresa di Gai fu tale che si dimenticò pure di fargli la paternale. “Come, adesso fa parte del tuo studio?”  
“Non proprio, ma mi sta aiutando con alcune cose per l’inizio della mia carriera. Più che altro si occupa di distribuire le missioni, dopotutto è Capitano. E poi sarebbe un peccato non poter sfruttare il mio dolce kohai.”  
“Kakashi, la tua mancanza di energia e di voglia d’impegnarti nelle sfide che la giovinezza ti propone mi colpisce come un pugnale.” Al suo rivale stavano spuntando due grosse lacrime dagli angoli dei suoi piccoli occhi neri.  
“ _Ai, ai_ …” Fece. “Una cosa, Gai: i tuoi discepoli per caso stanno insieme?”  
La Bestia Blu gli riservò una delle sue occhiate pensose.  
“Uhmmmmm, in effetti è da qualche tempo che li trovo sempre in compagnia dell’altro. Ma non dovrebbe essere qualcosa di strano. Si sono sempre dati manforte nei loro progetti, dopo la mor- dopo la guerra.”  
“Sarà” fece Kakashi, tornando con aria misteriosa alla sua zuppa.  
Gai ringraziò Ichikaru quando lui gli diede la sua porzione, poi si voltò verso di lui con la bocca piena di spaghetti.  
“Cosha vuoi dife? Fafashi, c’è forse qualcosa che io non so?”  
“Niente, niente” Gli rispose, evasivo. “Vivono insieme, ora, vero?”  
“Pef poco.” Gai mandò giù l’intero boccone.  
“Mi sembra che Lee si sia trovato molto a suo agio a casa tua.”  
“Ma certo! Il mio caro pupillo se n’è preso cura in modo eccellente, proprio come mi aspettavo che facesse!”  
Durante il primo periodo che Gai aveva passato fuori dall’ospedale, Lee aveva deciso di essere la persona che si sarebbe occupata di lui per tutte le prime necessità, così si era trasferito nel suo appartamento. Si era adattato alla casa e alla vita del suo maestro quasi immediatamente, e Kakashi non avrebbe potuto immaginare il contrario.  
A quel tempo, quando Lee si trovava in missione – e lady Tsunade, vista la situazione, cercava di mandarcelo il meno possibile, così da non privare d’aiuto l’ex ninja – era Kakashi a occuparsi di lui, oppure un’infermiera dell’ospedale. Oppure lo faceva Tenten. Veniva a trovare il suo maestro molto spesso, quando non c’era Rock Lee con lui, ma portava del tè più che comportarsi come un’infermiera. (La verità era che Tenten sentiva di trovarsi in una situazione strana ogni volta che trovava il suo sensei e Kakashi in casa da soli, e quindi tentava regolarmente di fuggire o di rifugiarsi in cucina.)  
Dopo cinque mesi, però, era diventato palese che quella situazione non potesse reggere oltre. Gai faceva visita all’ospedale per la fisioterapia cinque giorni alla settimana, e uno di questi non poté non essere d’accordo con i medici sul fatto che fosse meglio spostare il suo domicilio in una clinica dell’ospedale. Aveva avuto paura che non si sarebbe mai davvero ripreso dall’ottava porta, e forse aveva avuto ragione. Ciò che era certo era che aveva bisogno costantemente di qualcuno che lo aiutasse e fosse disponibile ventiquattrore su ventiquattro. E non era un’opzione aspettare che il tempo passasse sperando che le sue condizioni migliorassero, perché da quello che poteva vedere la sua guarigione era un processo lento – e la sua gamba gli aveva dato forfait per sempre.  
Così si era trasferito in una clinica, portando con sé parte dei suoi averi – tutti di colore verde flash, non c’era neanche bisogno di specificarlo.  
L’eredità che Gai aveva lasciato ai suoi pupilli era stata Nindame – affidato a Tenten –, una sveglia particolarmente rumorosa a forma di tartaruga e una trapunta verde pisello – lasciate a un commosso Rock Lee.  
Kakashi aveva anche pensato di far trasferire Gai a casa sua, per risparmiargli il vivere in una clinica, ma non c’era stato verso. Così si era assicurato che avesse una stanza tutta per lui e una porta che si potesse chiudere a chiave.  
Lo guardò ingozzarsi e finire il ramen. Era una fortuna che il suo rivale avesse recuperato gran parte della sua vecchia vivacità.

*

Tenten sentì il liquido risalirle per la gola e non provò neppure a trattenersi: vomitò. Vomito tutti i pezzi di carne che aveva mangiato solo cinque ore prima, e si odiò per quello.  
Si sentiva uno schifo, e avvertiva d’aver meno controllo sul suo corpo di tante volte in cui le aveva prese in battaglia.  
Si tenne la coppa tra le mani per un paio di minuti, ammirando il suo stesso vomito. Ne aveva prodotto un bel po’, quella volta. Aveva avuto ragione Shikamaru: dormire un po’ – sebbene male, sebbene su una sedia a rotelle abbandonata in corridoio – le aveva fatto bene.  
Si sentiva ancora ubriaca, e molto, ma non aveva più freddo e la testa le girava di meno.  
_ Un miracolo _ , pensò tra sé e sé, sarcastica.  
Fermò un’infermiera che le stava passando velocemente accanto, chiedendole un ricambio della sua coppa e domandando con tono abbastanza disperato di come stesse la sua amica. L’infermiera la insultò quando la vide bere dalla bottiglietta d’acqua, ma Tenten se ne fregò.  
Se c’era qualcosa che aveva imparato in quelle ore era che quando beveva veramente tanto le veniva facile fregarsene di quello che pensavano gli altri. L’avevano presa in giro quando aveva sborrato nel locale, ma lei non aveva smesso neppure per un minuto di chiedere della sua amica e di pregare i baristi di raggiungerla e andare a prenderla – perché Ino, persino più ubriaca di lei, era uscita dal locale per andarsene chissà dove giusto qualche minuto prima, e questo spaventava da morire Tenten.  
Al pub aveva pianto, e in ospedale aveva fatto conversazioni nonsense con una ragazza che aspettava dolorante che le dicessero se aveva o meno l’appendicite e un uomo che aveva avuto un problema al cuore. Non gliene fregava niente: gli infermieri si curavano a malapena dei loro pazienti – erano stati troppo infastiditi e occupati con i numerosi codici rosso che erano comparsi quel sabato sera – e lei non aveva nulla da perdere.  
Shikamaru era comparso accanto a lei forse un’oretta prima, dopo che Tenten aveva risposto alle sue chiamate e Shikamaru l’aveva trovata. Dov’era ora? Non riusciva a scorgere la sua figura da nessuna parte.  
Zoppicante, si diresse in bagno, dove provò a lavarsi il viso. Non c’era uno specchio, ma era sicura d’essere messa piuttosto male. Il lavandino era pieno di vomito. Sembrava più il risultato di un minestrone digerito, ma magari poteva essere comunque di Ino – che aveva preso del ramen, a cena –, non si poteva mai sapere.  
Quando uscì dal bagno, si diresse verso il letto della sua amica. Le tolse i capelli dal viso. Ino stava dormendo profondamente, ma si era sporcata di vomito tutti i vestiti e persino i lunghi capelli. Era una strana scena a cui assistere.  
Improvvisamente comparve davanti a lei Rock Lee, che evidentemente l’aveva raggiunta correndo per il corridoio. Era stanco e sudato. Che ore dovevano essere? Le cinque di mattina?  
“Lee!”  
“Tenten, stai bene?”  
Lei annuì, sentendosi in colpa da morire. Lo sapeva che non sarebbe dovuta essere lì, non dopo la guerra, non quando l’ospedale era già gremito di pazienti gravi che avevano dato qualche arto nelle battaglie della Quarta Guerra Ninja. Ma lei e Ino avevano perso tanto, il dolore per la perdita di Neji era ancora con lei ogni giorno, e bere era loro sembrata una buona soluzione. Avrebbe dovuto essere una serata tranquilla. Gioiosa. _Dio._  
Lee l’abbracciò forte, abbraccio da cui Tenten cercò di liberarsi.  
“Sono sporca di vomito… lascia stare!” Ma il suo compagnò non abbandonò la presa. Sembrava averne bisogno più lui che lei.  
“Ho del denaro.” Le disse. “Va tutto bene, ce ne andiamo a casa.”  
“Voglio aspettare Ino, prima.”   
“D’accordo.”

*

_ Bambino indaco _ . Tenten lesse queste parole sull’enorme volume che aveva sulle gambe e sospirò.  
Poteva essere? Eppure il bambino corrispondeva perfettamente a quella descrizione.  
Era stranissimo – no, era folle – il modo in cui lei e Lee fossero passati da solo loro due – avevano abitato insieme, per qualche tempo, poi lei aveva preferito trovarsi una casa solo sua perché… beh, perché era stata innamorata di Lee da quando aveva avuto sedici anni, e aveva pensato che non le facesse un granché bene vivere insieme a lui. Avevano combattuto il lutto per la morte di Neji l’uno accanto all’altra, e aveva funzionato, ma poi era venuto il momento di separarsi ed era stato giusto così – a un tempo in cui, invece, quando Tenten apriva la porta di casa di Lee per fargli visita sapeva che dietro di essa avrebbe trovato ben quattro persone.  
_E che personcine_ , pensò, chiudendo il libro. Non era stato facile adattarsi ai tempi dei tre bambini che Lee aveva adottato, ma ci stava riuscendo. Era per quel motivo che non le era sembrato malvagio sfogliare qualche libro di pedagogia.  
Guardò il bastone da allenamento che aveva scelto di tenere accanto alla suo sdraio in quella mattina soleggiata.   
Forse avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi ai ragazzi insegnando loro qualche mossa da usare in battaglia. Dopotutto non poteva far loro male, visto che due di loro frequentavano l’accademia.

*

_ Uno _ fu il momento in cui Tenten emise un ultimo rantolo ed espulse dalla sua vagina un bambino combattivo e forte, che aveva tenuto in grembo per nove mesi.  
Metal era ancora pieno di sangue, quando glielo appoggiarono sul seno, ma fu la visione più bella a cui Tenten avesse mai assistito.  
Era suo figlio e il figlio di Lee.  
Ora sarebbero stati sei, in famiglia – lei, Lee, i tre bambini che Lee aveva adottato anni prima e _Metal_ – e Tenten alla realizzazione non si sentì altro se non felice.


	4. We sold our skills, we sold our souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kakashi è in piedi in silenzio nella camera d'ospedale dov'è ricoverato Gai. E' scivolato nel buio entrando dalla finestra, dopo la fine dell'orario delle visite. Non è la prima volta che va a trovare Gai in ospedale in questo modo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggi/Pairing:** Kakashi Hatake/Gai Maito  
>  **Contaparole:** 386 (fdp)  
>  **Prompt:** # 1251: We sold our skills, we sold our souls.  
>  **Avvertimenti:** post-war, semi-angst, spoiler  
>  **Note:** Una flashfic breve scritta per la XX Notte Bianca di @ maridichallenge.

Kakashi è in piedi in silenzio nella camera d'ospedale dov'è ricoverato Gai. E' scivolato nel buio entrando dalla finestra, dopo la fine dell'orario delle visite. Non è la prima volta che va a trovare Gai in ospedale in questo modo. Forse sarà l'ultima.

Ha sempre preferito sgattaiolare di notte in camera di Gai, piuttosto che rispettare l'orario giornaliero e magari incappare negli studenti del suo compare. L'oscurità gli dà l'occasione di rilassarsi di più, di prendere un respiro - tempo prima, gli avrebbe dato anche l'occasione di allenarsi nascondendo la sua presenza a Gai fino all'ultimo, seppur sapendo che il suo "rivale", come all'altro piace autonominarsi, è capace di avvertire il suo chackra sempre e in ogni caso.

Ora Gai è tranquillo, una volta tanto. E' tranquillo perché sta dormendo, in un coma che dura ormai da una settimana. Rock Lee e Tenten hanno seppellito Neji senza di lui. La pelle bruciata di Gai si sta riformando giorno per giorno e quando Kakashi lo va a trovare di notte lui non lo accoglie più nel modo rumoroso che lo contraddistingue.

Kakashi crede ancora in Gai. Sa che si sveglierà, non lo mette in dubbio. Si domanda solo chi sarà quando lo farà, basandosi su quella mancanza che vede trasparire dalle coperte dove una volta c'era il resto della sua gamba. Per uno che aveva racchiuso tutto il suo essere nel suo lavoro di ninja e nelle capacità del suo corpo, svegliarsi non sarà una buona notizia. Nel loro mestiere, si vendono le proprie abilità. Come a dire che si vende la propria anima.

Kakashi se ne sta in piedi davanti al corpo dormiente dell'ultima persona a cui tiene davvero - non contando i suoi studenti e Yamato – l'unica che gli sia rimasta della sua infanzia. Si tocca l'occhio che negli ultimi giorni non ha funzionato più come avrebbe dovuto, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre e riabituandosi al buio della stanza.

Un timore antico non lo lascia avvicinare al cappezzale di Gai. S'immagina di accarezzargli il bicipite rimasto fuori con resto del braccio dalle coperte - che odorano di disinfettante e di ospedale, un odore che addosso a Gai è strano. Si accontenta. Poi esce nuovamente dalla finestra e la chiude con referenza, tornando tra i rumori notturni di Konoha. Tornerà in quella stanza l'indomani.


End file.
